The Wandering Kitten and the Lost Soul
by blackstarlight17
Summary: This the point of view of a cat that I saw from the show when Kai was in both the alley and on the rootop. This cat is about to experience a life like no other when encountering the Kai Hiwatari. Hope you all like.


Me: My first Beyblade fic, which I do not own sadly, but there's a good side to it. If I did, then how would I know how their adventures were like if I was their creator?

Kai: Got that right (coldly stares at Tyson who just walked in)

Tyson: That's rare for you to agree on something, even if it relates to Beyblading

Me: Don't annoy him!

Kai: (continues glaring at Tyson)

Tyson: All right, all right...jeez (rolls eyes)

Me: You two Beyblade each other to exaustion, and you readers have fun reading!

------

A small, snow cream colored kitten has been on her own since birth and was old enough to leave her mother and fend for herself in the streets. She has traveled half of the city she has called her home. People are afraid of the small feline, as they would kick her away when she walks by them. Dogcatchers even hesitate to catch her and throw her in the animal shelter. Other animals that lived on the streets like her shake a bit when they see her like the humans do. It was not her looks that frightened everyone to either run or try to kick her away. The kitten was the cutest creature for the eyes of man and beast to see. She was not fierce unless she had no other choice to defend herself from death; she loved to be around others, although they run from her. It was not the three pieces of fur that were in curved points going down, then curving up on her forehead. No, it was her eyes that frightened everyone around her. She had brilliant, deep colored crimson eyes, a very rare trait for animals to carry that humans have being rare too. The kitten's eyes were so dark, so when light shines on them, they look like blood. Since she has been on her own, she taught herself to read by using old newspapers and other readable material she found. It's so when the day comes she gets an owner; she'll be able to tell her owner what she wants by writing it down. How the kitten knew, was from the reading she did and had taught herself to write with the use of her tail. The kitten could naturally understand the human tongue whenever she encountered one. She doesn't know why she wanted to learn to read and write so badly, and how she can see colors very well like humans, but she knew that maybe destiny has something to do with it.

"G-g-get! Get out of here stray!" a chef stuttered when the kitten was digging around in his trashcans to look for food.

_"So that's my name,"_ the kitten guessed as she ran off with an old fish in her mouth that was thrown away this morning. _"My name…is Stray."_

"Move it you stray!"

"Leave us be you stray!"

That is what everyone, humans and animals, would call her when any of them saw her and she was near enough to be yelled and kicked at. They all called her stray. She knew what it meant, but wanted to be called something than be nameless.

Stray's been on her own, searching for a place to live without worry and causing people fear if she has a home for them to know she isn't dangerous. She wished to be with someone to care for her and she would do the same thing, caring for her owner. She thought that she would never get an owner, or even get a friend to spend time with and for the rest of her life. However, she never gave up and didn't really feel bothered about living on the streets.

"Meow!" Stray giggled prancing up to some people who were walking out of a church, thinking that today might be the day she gets a home.

"Satan's Hell Cat!" a woman screamed when she saw the kitten's eyes.

_"Not again,"_ Stray sighed and galloped off, before the father or whoever got a broom or something to hit her with.

"Shoo!"

"Get!"

"Scram!"

Stray continued walking through the city, never giving up hope that someone would not fear her and take her in, keeping her from going feral and be unable to complete her wish to have a home.

_"Gasp! I don't believe it!"_ Stray stared with a surprised look on her face when she saw a huddled up figure, sitting in the alley she lived in. Slowly, the kitten walked up to the figure, seeing it was a young man of about fifteen years old. Stray walked up to him, trying to be cute as always in case he wanted a friend to keep him company and he wasn't afraid of her eyes if he saw them when he finally notices her. "Meow! Purr, purr, purr. Meow!" For a moment, Stray was cautious, until she saw him clear enough.

The young man wore a torn deep violet T-shirt, short sleeve coat with some belts on them. He had on a pair of torn, baggy pants, in a shade of blue and violet Stray did not recognize. The youth had cuts all over his body, but from what Stray could tell by the wounds, he did not do this to himself, but someone or something did. He also wore black or almost deep violet colored finger less gloves. His body was limp, but Stray could easily tell he was alive in body, except he was in strange a trance of some sort. The young feline could see that the boy had beautiful pale skin, like the snow itself. He had handsome two-toned hair in a shade of blue or gray color, dark in the back and light in the front. On his cheeks were four blue triangular shapes painted on him, which to the kitten looked like shark fins. Two larger ones over where his cheekbones are and two smaller ones just below the larger ones by two centimeters or a little less in millimeters to get a good measurement. Stray's eyes widened with happiness when she saw the boy's eyes when she got closer to him. The boy had the same exact eye color as she herself.

_"He's just like me,"_ Stray mewed with glee, but when she saw his pupils, she saw that they were hidden behind the misty look in his eyes. _"He's in shock."_ Stray crept closer and licked the boy's fingers, getting little reaction from him. The boy gave a tiny whimper when he felt Stray's tongue on his fingertips.

"Hmm?" The boy gave a slight groan, still lost in his mind of what happened to him earlier in the week.

"Meow," Stray meowed to him, hoping to get his attention, standing between the boy's legs, mainly his feet, his hand resting on his knee that she licked. The boy barely lifted his head when he heard the kitten's call towards him.

Stray gave a sad look when he didn't react still to her pleas and mews to get him to wake up from his strange trance. She had then sprinted off, going to try and find something for the boy to eat, as he looked like he hadn't eaten anything for days. Five minutes later, she returned with a half eaten burger in her mouth that she got from someone who dropped it when they got a good look at her eyes, running away in fear.

"Meow," Stray mewed pushing the burger closer to the boy. He looked towards her, seeing what she was doing with the food. He stared at her, amazed what she was doing for him and not for herself.

"You're eyes are so red, like my eyes. People must fear you a lot. It was the same with me when I was growing up," the boy whispered with his voice quivering, making him sound like he was on the verge of tears. "Thank you for thinking of me. I'm guessing that you're trying to find a home?"

Stray's eyes widened, excitement growing and filling her crimson eyes. The young cream colored kitten nodded swiftly that he was right. The boy gave a warm, loving smile, though his eyes remained blank.

"Meow, meow, meow?" Stray mewed with a look of confusion on her face.

"You're probably wondering what happened to me, huh?"

_"Gasp!"_ Stray stood dumbfounded that it was exactly what she was thinking and he was able to make the right guess.

"I was beaten, badly. By a young man named Brooklyn, who is being controlled by my most hated enemy named Boris. Brooklyn destroyed my Beyblade and my most precious Bit Beast, Dranzer. I felt like I was drowning in a sea of my own consciousness, although it was just my imagination. I knew I was not dying, but it felt like it so much that I couldn't break free. Oh, and my name's Kai. Thank you for listening, although you may not understand what I just said, just that you didn't leave me or act like you don't care was enough. I have to go now to see a friend in the hospital, since now you gave me the courage to face my faults. I hope we meet again. On the other hand, if you want, we can go together. I am sure we can find something for the two of us to hide in from the eyes of the world. Do you have a name?" the boy, Kai, spoke as he got to his feet and dusted himself off the dirt. After getting most of the dirt off, he then kneeled down to scratch the kitten under the chin. _"I can't believe that I'm talking to a little kitten? Have I really gone crazy? Especially to ask this cat for its name."_

"Meow, meow, meow, meow," Stray chattered then used her tail to write her name in the dirt.

"You're a clever little kitty. Either someone taught you all these tricks, or you taught yourself. Stray's your name, huh? That sounds like an insult more than a name to my ears. You must have mistaken it as a name if plenty of people have called you that, though I doubt that you'd make a mistake like that. You seem excessively smart to make such a mistake like that. How about a better name than what you have to make your life better than it probably was so far?" Kai asked as he picked the kitten up in his arms and held her close in his arms. "How about January as your new name? Why I choose it, is your fur is like a cream like snow in that specific month in my point of view."

_"I like it,"_ Stray said in her mind, "Meow!" Stray or January being her new name had began purring up a storm, having Kai give a gentle and warming laugh.

"Would you like to live with me and not on the streets anymore?" Kai asked as they headed towards the hospital after finding a ratty brown cloak to wear with the small kitten trotting right at his side. January started purring again, until she stopped when a man from Animal Control appeared before her and Kai, a net in hand.

"Hand it over," the man gruffly said not even flinching when both pairs of crimson eyes were staring at him deathly. "Don't make me repeat myself kid."

"She's mine. You can't take my cat if she belongs to me," Kai hissed his pupils starting to return a little, stepping in front of January to protect her.

"That beast is a stray. I was called on duty when no dogcatcher or anyone else was able to capture her. It was something about her eyes being evil or something like that. Superstitious morons. That's what they are," the man sneered.

"In the past she was, but now I adopted her" Kai spat leaving the man speechless from his harsh and icy cold tone, startling him. The man stomped off in anger, knowing he'd get into trouble if he tried to take the animal if she's got an owner now.

"Meow," January purred wrapping herself around Kai's legs, thanking him for what he's done for her so far.

"Mr. Hiwatari! I've been looking for you!" a female voice cried.

"Miss Kino!" Kai cried running up to a young woman with long wavy black hair and pink streaks in the black blanket of hair.

"What a cutie you have! Where did you get this beautiful creature?" the young woman, Miss Kino, asked getting off her motorbike. Kai saw that she wore blue jeans and a fiery red-orange tank top, revealing her stomach and the whole outfit seemed a little tight on her. She removed a pair of golden colored strap on goggles to have appear from behind them, were a pair of bright ocean blue eyes.

"She was a stray, but I'm taking January in as my new little friend. Besides you being my friend of course. Umm…Miss Kino? Can you give the two of us a lift to the hospital? I want to visit Tala," Kai asked as January looked to Miss Kino, then to her new owner, then back again.

_"They look like they could be brother and sister. They sure seem like it,"_ January mused to herself. The cream colored kitten heard the two young adults talk to each other, then had Kai tuck the tiny cream ball into the inside of his shirt in order to keep her safe from harm. January peeked out of the torn shirt, seeing the back of Miss Kino's tank top and Kai wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Hold on tight you two," Miss Kino giggled as she started up her bright blue and flame printed motorcycle, speeding off with the two passengers screaming in fear.

"YAHH!"

"MEOW!"

Half an hour later, Miss Kino's motorcycle parked near the hospital, allowing Kai to get off and catch his breath from the sudden adrenaline rush he gets whenever he rides with the young woman. January too, was panting hard with the same feeling, mostly because it was her first time _on_ a motorcycle.

"Kai, leave January here. They'll throw you out if they catch her in your possession. I know Tala will come out of his coma soon. Now, is not the time. Tala is a strong boy, he will pull through for you. Kai, you are like a little brother to him. He would not leave you alone with Boris and Voltaire still alive. Even if they weren't alive, he still wouldn't leave you alone in this world just yet. Though you say you can care for yourself, Tala and I can see you can't just yet" Miss Kino pleaded as January sat next to her and Kai. The young woman took Kai in her arms, hugging him tightly, having him give up at trying to bring his new pet into the hospital with him. Kai told his furry friend to stay with Miss Kino until he returned from inside the hospital.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow. Meow, mew, mew, purr, purr, meow."

"See, even January agrees with me" Miss Kino teased having Kai sigh with a slight snicker in his voice.

"I'll see you ladies in a while," Kai joked as he walked off to the hospital and entered the building.

"Well, thank you January. The day Kai lost his match to Brooklyn, I came to get him after I saw the battle. Kai was so shocked, that I could not break through to him, as I would usually do when he gets like this. When I saw Kai like this, the poor boy started crying, and ran away from me thinking that I was the enemy. He was so terrified when he ran from me. I fell to my knees crying too, only it was that he was in such pure terror to not be able to tell who's a friend and who's a foe. You had saved Kai from a world of insanity and darkness. No, you did more than just that my furry little friend. You saved his soul from being lost forever in a black abyss of nothingness," Miss Kino spoke soothingly having January look shocked at this. "Look! There he is! Kai! Kai?" The young woman looked confused as she saw him leaving with his hood up and walked out of the building, but he did not go towards her and the kitten, instead he went in the other direction. "Could Tala have…_gasp_…January, go and follow Kai. Please keep him safe. I have to check on something."

The cream colored kitten nodded in agreement, jumping from the motorcycle and ran after the two toned bluenette, who was not acting like himself. Although she did just met him for the first time and they've only been together for a few hours. However, judging from Miss Kino's shocked expression, this wasn't normal for him to act. As she ran after Kai to see what was wrong with him, Miss Kino ran into the hospital after locking her bike up so that it would not be stolen while she wasn't present.

January continued chasing after Kai, hoping she would find out what's wrong with him. When she finally caught up with him, he walked into a building. January at first, had some trouble getting inside, but finally got in and continued her pursuit after her owner. When she finally found him again, he climbed a set of stairs that led to the roof and went after him. However, it took more time for her tiny body to climb the stairs than it did for him, as he was bigger than her.

"Let it rip!" a voice, sounding like Kai's, cried out with determination. January heard the sound of whirring gears and something hitting the floor of the roof.

_"Kai!"_ January squealed happily when she saw him after getting on top of the roof where he was at, his cloak off and set into a corner for later use, if he even bothered to wear it anymore that is.

"Get out of the way!" Kai screamed with his eyes wide with fear. January looked confused until she saw a spinning blue object coming straight at her.

_"What the hell!"_ January cried giving out a yowl of fear and arched her back at the object. The object then swerved to the other direction, crashing into a wall next to the door that led to the stairs.

"Why can't I control you?" Kai asked himself as he stared at the object before he hurried off to the bottom of the building and raced towards the docks. January hurried along his side, then walked when he started too. When he started to stare at the object again, January leaped onto his shoulder without having to dig her claws into his shoulder to hang on. The cream colored kitten then got a good look at what he was holding in his finger-less gloved hand to understand what he was talking about.

_"Why that's a Beyblade. I have heard of these on my travels before meeting Kai. I think that Bit Beast is known as Dranzer from its description"_ January said to herself before Kai stopped in front of a warehouse, with her still on his shoulder.

The two walked inside the warehouse, January sitting by on top of the tallest crates. Kai believed that she would be safer up there and not in harm's way if the blade went out of control again like back on the roof. The cream colored kitten was watching the two toned bluenette sadly, as he kept failing at controlling his Beyblade the way he wanted too. Just then, a young man with strange looking Spanish like clothing and shoulder length, blonde hair walked inside the warehouse. The man started talking to the two toned bluenette after mentioning that he was at the docks to do some fishing before hearing the ruckus of Kai's Beyblade. When the man said something that made Kai growl in anger, having January start to quietly growl at the blonde man, though he couldn't hear her tiny voice from the height she was at and the distance between them.

The two men talked a little bit more, before they had challenged each other to a fight known as a Beybattle. January watched, feeling helpless when rose vines suddenly appeared and surrounded Dranzer, then started wrapping itself around Kai's body. Kai somehow sensed his smart little kitty ready to jump in and help him out, but he shot a quick glance towards her. He told her through his crimson eyes to hers not to interfere with his battle if anything happens that she doesn't like seeing. January's beautiful crimson eyes watched with pure joy when Kai had finally broke free of the vines, along with Dranzer. Kai was then finally able to control his Bit Beast with ease and defeated his opponent with a confident look on his face.

As Kai left the warehouse, the two toned bluenette's opponent gave a smile towards him, before he went off to continue fishing. January started after Kai once more, before her owner stopped and picked her up in his arms. As he walked with his kitten in his arms still, he told her that he is going to help his friends with their biggest Beybattle ever in existence now that he has control of his new Dranzer. Kai told her that now he can make use of himself with helping his friends. January stared in amazement, being surprised at how loyal he was with these friends of his.

"Meow," January mewed happily that Kai was not acting like a mindless zombie when she first met him in the alley.

"Do you think you can find a way for you to get in? I will not be able to hide you easily, since I would have to be searched for hidden weapons and such. Unless I was part of the police" Kai asked hugging the kitten close just before they were in front of what he called the Bega Tower.

"Meow," January replied happily, hopping out of Kai's arms and started to search for a way in and managed to get inside as Kai walked into the building.

January was able to find a hidden spot on in the stands where she could see where the battle was taking place with no problem. In addition, no one would see her, even if someone did try to find her, as long as she stays quiet and hidden. The young kitten watched the battles go on, until Kai was up to fight against his opponent. On the opposite side of where Kai stood, was a boy dressed in white, with a white trench coat, with a gold earring on his right ear, and had reddish orange hair. She heard the referee introduce Kai to the audience and what his new Beyblade was. After that, he introduced the boy, his name being Brooklyn, the very boy who defeated Kai from what he told her. The referee did a count down from three to saying, _"LET IT RIP!"_ having the two fight each other with their Beyblades.

However, when the two fought, they made it look as if this round was a war and not a friendly match as they should be in the first place. January nearly had a heart attack when Kai fell from the platform from when there was an explosion from below the platform he stood on. Then he and Dranzer were both nearly sucked into a black hole made by the red-orange haired boy's Bit Beast, Zeus. Nevertheless, the two-toned bluenette and flaming phoenix pulled through, defeating their opponent. January ran down to greet Kai, mostly from when he stumbled from being exhausted by the battle when he managed to get up to the same floor level as the audience and other battlers were standing on. With her hearing, she heard Kai tell his friends that he's okay and needs a little rest. By the time January reached the bottom of the stands and where the battlers were standing, she had to take a shortcut, because Kai had disappeared into the same hallway he came into the arena.

"Meow!" January cried when she found the Beyblade crumble to dust and Kai was out cold against the wall. She heard someone coming down the hallway, so the kitten began mewing loudly for the person to come help her friend, before it was to late to help him from the ending she feared was coming towards him.

"Kai! January!" the person cried.

_"Miss Kino! Please help! Kai's hurt badly!"_ The cream colored kitten had tears fill her eyes when she saw the young woman run up to her and Kai. Miss Kino gathered the crumbled Beyblade dust in a plastic bag she had and placed it in her back pocket for safekeeping for who knows why. Then she lifted Kai up, bridal style, holding him close in her arms as he shivered within her grasp from the pain he felt and the coldness starting to come on to his body. Miss Kino ran towards the medical ward, January right at her heels, so they can get Kai's injuries tended to before he was lost to the world once more, only he wouldn't come back this time now and forever.

It was like an eternity for the girls, as Kai was layered repeatedly with bandages, nearly covering him all over, because of his wounds being so serious. Miss Kino looked towards the clock, seeing that it has been hours since Kai was brought to the medical ward after she saw him and January in the hallway.

"Tala's alright when I went to see him. Kai received that new Beyblade, causing him to act like that when he left the hospital. A friend of Kai's told me that Tyson left it with Tala to look after it, knowing that eventually, our little phoenix would come to see the little wolf. I saw Kai's fight, and I'm sure you did from the look you hold. I went to see Kai after his match, but I heard you crying for help. Please dear god, let Kai be all right and wake up. None of us could bear to lose Kai like we almost lost Tala." January looked to Kai's human female friend, then hopped on to Kai's bed, once he was completely bandaged and was just fast asleep.

"Meow," January mewed sadly as she sat by his hand, licking his bandaged hand tenderly, hoping to wake him up.

"Hmm? What?" Kai groaned painfully sitting up when he felt the tongue on the part of his hand that wasn't bandaged.

"Stay down sweetie! You're too wounded to move right now!" Miss Kino cried gently pushing Kai back down, trying not to put him through more pain than he was in already. Kai looked up to her blue eyes, seeing tears in them and saw that his kitten's eyes were watery too.

"I just want to root for Tyson, that's all. He rooted for me to win. I have to repay him, by doing the same thing too" Kai spoke trying to adjust his sight, as there were some bandages covering over his left eye.

"All right sweetie. But you'll need to wear these," Miss Kino said as her eyes watered a bit more. Kai nodded to her and started to change, not feeling embarrassed about Miss Kino in the same room as him when he was changing. He remembered there were times she changed him when he was in too much pain to change after getting beaten by Boris or his grandfather, Voltaire. In addition, it could have been when he was just too tired from his long trips and heavy training. Kai trusted her with his very life to keep him safe as she did the same with him when she managed to have his beatings put on her instead of him time to time in the past. He could remember when Miss Kino had allowed him to help her change out of her clothes into new ones. Kai put on a black trench coat and black jeans with the shoes he had on before getting hurt so badly.

"Thank you so much Miss Kino. I wish you were my big sister," Kai said as he gave the young woman a brotherly hug.

"That is so sweet of you kiddo," Miss Kino said kindly to him, before he bolted off to help his friends out with the final battle.

"Mew," January mewed softly, as she felt happy that Kai was feeling better, but sad at the same time that her owner was going into danger once again.

"Follow him January. You're his guardian angel," Miss Kino said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. The kitten nodded, galloping after her owner and friend.

_"Gasp!"_ January stared in horror, as the stadium she remembered being in was falling apart. Kai's friend, Tyson, as she heard, as he and his other friends' called the navy blue haired teen, seeing that he was fighting the boy, Brooklyn, Kai defeated earlier in his own battle with him. The battle the two teenagers were both in, was definitely the match of the century. The audience had suddenly disappeared, as if they were never in the stadium at all to see the Beybattle partake. To January, this was more than just a regular Beybattle; it has become a war between the two Beybladers. Brooklyn looked like he was being possessed by a demon from the insane look on his once sweet and gentle looking face. In addition, he had angelic wings, but they were black as night, with tiny demonic claws sticking out of the top corner of his wings like bat wings, only these had feathers. With the wings looking as they do, it made him look like a demon than the sweet boy she remembered him being before Kai defeated him in their match.

Tyson had calmed Brooklyn down, after getting some talking assistance from his friends and Kai who stood on a tall poll, looking serious. When the young teenager was calmed down, he returned everything back to normal. He even brought the audience back from where ever they were sent to in the first place. January spotted an elderly man and a boy with fiery red hair, hurrying up to Tyson, Kai, and the others. The redheaded teen was covered in bandages when he was closer for the kitten to see better. When she looked over some more to see the rest of the damage done from the whole fight, she saw two men talking to each other. January overheard that the younger man with silver hair who looked like he was dressed for a fight and for training, is Tyson's older brother, Hiro, and the older man with purple hair was named Boris.

"Grrr…" Boris growled in fury, as he stared angrily at Tyson and his friends just after Hiro left him alone. "I'll kill them if it's the last thing I do!"

_"No way!"_ January hissed angrily at what Boris threatened to do to Tyson and the others. The cream colored kitten ran up towards the purple haired man, peeing on his hand to show she will not let anyone hurt her owner and his friends.

"You little hairball! You'll pay for that!" Boris snarled lunging for January's throat to strangle her, but some police officers grabbed him first.

"You're under arrest for prison escape Boris Balkov" one officer said. January stalked off, as the other officer read Boris his rights before taking him away.

"January!" a pair of voices, sounding like Kai and Miss Kino, cried towards her, as the crimson eyed kitten passed out from all the excitement she endured. When she finally awoke, she found herself in a navy blue bedroom and saw that she was on a bed with a phoenix print on it, as well as another in a more brilliant form on the ceiling.

"You're in Kai's bedroom if you're wondering. He'll be out for awhile. He wants to spend some time with his friends and get you everything that you'll need to feel comfortable here. Just rest for now," a voice said soothingly. January looked over to see it was Miss Kino talking to her. The kitten nodded, doing so as the young woman told her to do, since Kai was not here to play with or just keep him company.

When January woke up again, she saw all the people that were Kai's friends staring at her, even the ones who were fighting for BEGA were there. By instinct from being startled, she puffed out her tail in defense, until she saw Kai and Miss Kino and relaxed her sudden tension.

"She's so cute Kai," a girl with pink hair squealed.

"I know. Thanks for complementing her, Mariah" Kai said kindly.

"And you're actually going to keep her?" a young teenager with bleached white hair that was in a spiked ponytail at the top of his head asked.

"Duh, course I am Rick. January saved me when I was well, you know" Kai said with a pouting look on his face at the question he was asked. The cream colored kitten saw that Kai and the redheaded boy from earlier had on a few bandages this time, than from what she remembered before fainting.

"So, you're the one who peed on Boris? You've got a lot of guts to do that for being a tiny thing you are" the young man, Rick, snickered.

"Either that, or she's just plain stupid" a teenager that looked like a baseball player chimed in.

"She's not stupid!" Kai snapped sitting on his bed, letting January climb on to his lap, with her hissing angrily at what the baseball player said.

"That wasn't nice Michael," a young woman with blonde hair and a purple bandana around her forehead said with a scolding look on her face. "She must be smart if she hissed at you like that if knowing or understanding what you just said about her."

"I agree. She reminds me of Kai and Tyson. Her eyes are the same as Kai's eyes and the way she acts is exactly like Tyson. Only that she doesn't seem like a pig and has more courage than Tyson," a young man with spiky blonde hair and green earmuffs, that are not even close to covering his ears properly.

"Thanks Spencer, Judy" Kai giggled.

"Hey!" Tyson cried at the insult given to him, but then noticed something. "Did I just go deaf or did Kai just giggle? _Our_ grump giggled?"

"It's not a crime to laugh" a girl with light brown hair, dressed in a light seasoned coat, shorts, and T-shirt said with a sigh.

"I know Hillary. However, this is Kai. The only time he even smiles is if you're wailing on me, Boris and Voltaire are in jail or executed, or he just won an exciting and heart pounding Beybattle. However, giggling like that? He must be high or something for him to act like this. Kai, what are you smoking? You know you're to young to start smoking," Tyson said with a shrug of his shoulders then sneered with his arms crossed.

"Or maybe having a pet is making him more open?" a young girl with blue hair and was in a black dress as she sat down next to Kai.

"Thanks Ming-Ming," Kai said. "You're right, you know. I never had a pet before, or at least I think I didn't. So, January's my first and I don't want her to feel threatened to me if I keep my emotions bottled up" Kai said as the kitten climbed up onto his shoulders. She started purring in his ear that she was happy to have him as a friend, since she now had a home and has new friends to be with too.

"Hey, maybe we can give Ozuma and the others a call too see her too? We can even get Wyatt to come over and visit. I know Kai would _love_ to see Wyatt and Ray would _love_ to see Salima" another blonde haired boy teased.

"MAX!" Kai cried with his face red. "Wyatt's more of a brother to me! So don't get any ideas you sugar high freak!"

"Then why is your face so red?" Judy teased with a playful smug was on her face as she sat down next to the Russian after the girl, Ming-Ming, got up and stood with some of the others. Kai then folded in on himself, January purring on his head, as she tried to soothe the two tone when she sensed what he was feeling from his actions, having her feel bad for him. "We know you two are friends. I was just kidding. I didn't mean to make you upset like that," Judy cooed taking Kai into her embrace, helping him calm down when she started hearing him start to gasp silently.

"Sorry for acting like that" Kai sniffed as he picked January up off his head and cradled her in his arms like an infant.

"Kai? I could not help but overhear you and your friends talking about some of your friends that aren't here yet. Well, I gave your good friend, Wyatt, a call. He wishes to see you dearly," Miss Kino said with a sincere look on her features. The others looked in her direction, to see her wearing a maid's outfit, showing that she worked for Kai.

"Is he coming?" Kai asked.

"Yes. Right as we speak. I gave him the directions to get here. I hope you don't mind sweetie," the young woman said.

"I don't mind Miss Kino" Kai said feeling his face turn red from what the last part she said to him, but the others didn't seem to care. Fifteen minutes later, the group heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. Miss Kino immediately ran downstairs so she could see if it was Kai's friend or not. When she came back, a young brunette about Kai's age, was close behind her like a frightened child.

"Kai?" the boy asked nervously.

"Hi Wyatt. It's been sometime. I want you to meet some friends of mine I made since you were gone," Kai said nearly choking on his words, now that his most understanding friend has returned to him.

"It's you!" Wyatt cried running to his friend and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry for not visiting you Wyatt. Your parents wouldn't tell me where you were staying, and they threatened to keep me away from you with a lawsuit. They blamed me for what had happened to you last year. Moreover, they're correct. If I was not being so cold to you when you asked me to teach you on how to Beybattle like me when we first met. Then you wouldn't have taken Cyber Dranzer from Team Psychic, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt by it" Kai spoke before going into full-blown crying not even caring if his friends called him a wimp for his crying.

"Kai, don't cry buddy. It's alright," Wyatt said brotherly, pulling the two toned bluenette into a tighter hug, to show he cared about his friend.

"C-c-c-can you for-for-forgive me?" Kai stuttered between breaths, as he tried to calm himself down, not hearing what the brunette said to him just now.

"I do Kai. You are like a brother to me. How can I not forgive you? I take responsibility just as much as you do. I shouldn't have trusted Giddien and that evil doctor that trained me to use Cyber Dranzer and to hate you" Wyatt spoke softly to his teary eyed friend as the Russian continued crying.

"Thank you," Kai sniffed as he calmed down. "Sorry for acting like a crybaby in front of you like that."

"Hey, I cry a lot too. It is no big deal. Anyway, I find it good to cry a little time to time when you feel upset. You feel better when the tears wash the pain away. Get it now?" Wyatt explained resting his forehead on Kai's, having the teen seem much better than he was just moments ago. The man known as Rick was about to say something, but got a nasty glare from the woman, Judy and the one called a sugar high freak, Max, not to even try it if he wished to see another day.

"Uh-huh," Kai gasped finally catching his breath.

"Meow."

"Well hello. Who are you?" Wyatt teased when he noticed the cream-colored kitten still cradled in Kai's arms. "Is this your cat Kai? She's got your eyes."

"Yeah. Her name's January," Kai said once he had finally calmed down and stared at his kitten sweetly.

"You sure she's female?" Wyatt asked.

"No. I just guessed it when I first met January. Let me ask her if she's female or not" Kai said with a sweet and gentle smile. His friends stared at him like he just turned into a fire-breathing dragon. "What?"

"Cats can't talk. Maybe on TV, but not in real life" Mariah said placing her hand on her forehead, then did the same on Kai's forehead with her other hand.

"I know that Mariah. However, January can write with her tail. She's done it before when she and I had met for the first time. Just watch and see," Kai said with a playful look in his crimson eyes.

The two toned bluenette and the others walked outside to where there was some loose dirt on the ground. Kai set the kitten down, asking her what her sex is. January nodded in agreement, using her tail to write down that she's female. Kai gave a triumph look to his friends, as the others had their jaws drop.

"I knew you were a girl," Kai cooed when he picked January up in his arms and hugged her gently. "Told you guys she was smart. Believe me now?"

"Uh-huh," the group said nodding at the same time, still stunned at what they saw.

"Hi, I'm Kevin. Did you learn to write from someone January?" a young boy with green hair asked. January mewed sweetly, writing down that she taught herself to read, write, and understand humans, just so she could make it easier for when she found her owner, Kai being the owner, to understand her needs or concerns.

"So awesome!" a teenager with black hair and a beaded necklace laughed.

"Meow," January meowed happily when she, Kai, and the rest of the group went back inside the mansion like home Kai lived in.

"Who's this?" Kai asked suddenly noticing a young girl about Daichi's age, standing behind his new friend, Crusher.

"This is Monica. She's my little sister who needed surgery. Remember?" Crusher explained as the girl came from behind him to face Kai.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. You feeling any better Monica?" Kai asked sweetly, having Tyson start to have conniption about the Russian smoking pot or doing something to make him high before Hillary smacked him on the side of the head to shut him up.

"I'm fine. Thank you Kai. That was really sweet of you to ask" Monica giggled while Tyson and Hillary continued fighting each other.

"Get used to it Tyson. I think now that Kai has January to care for; he's going to be a bit more emotional than you've seen him before. Okay with that?" a young man with a very long ponytail and dressed in a Chinese outfit said as he gave a cheeky grin.

"Let's hope he isn't a crybaby like Brooklyn and Ming-Ming" Rick said with a sneer in his tone.

"Rick!" Brooklyn and Ming-Ming cried at the same time, their faces both being the same tone of redness. Judy suddenly smacked Rick upside the head, surprising everyone at how she acted.

_"I'll get used to these people Kai's friends with. I don't care as long as I'm with him"_ January spoke to herself, as Kai and the others began to joke around with each other and pretend to kill each other.

Hours later, January watched her new friends leave hers and Kai's home towards their homes and hotels. Judy drove her son and her team to a hotel they rented, then she and Max would head to their home together. Hiro drove himself, Tyson, and Kenny towards their homes as well. The boy with the long ponytail, Ray, and his team went to a hotel. Daichi, the boy with emerald eyes, decided to spend the night at Brooklyn and his team's place. Mostly because Hiro accidentally left him behind without realizing it as he was yelling at Tyson that he wasn't stopping at a fast food place for dinner. Slowly, everyone, but Wyatt, had left Kai's mansion. Kai had invited Wyatt to stay over to catch up on everything, since the incident with Cyber Dranzer. January on the other hand, has been exploring her new home so she would know every nook and cranny when a situation occurs for her to run and hide whether it's a game or not.

"Hey Janny," Wyatt teased when she sleepily found Kai's room again. Kai gave a laugh at how his friend gave his kitten a cute nickname to call her.

_"To…many…rooms…"_ January panted before falling asleep on her feet, though she was still moving.

"She must've been checking out her new surroundings the whole time. She must be completely worn out. I know I would whether I was her size or not," Kai said picking his new furry friend up, before she walked into a wall without realizing it.

"_Yawn_…I don't blame her. Let's do what she's doing now, but without walking into something and hit the hay" Wyatt joked stretching himself.

"I agree…_yawn_…" Kai yawned as he set the sleeping form he held in his arms down on a pile of some old baby blankets he owned and he just found before his friends came over. Kai and Wyatt then settled themselves in two sleeping bags the two toned bluenette had in storage, having January's bed between them.

"Night you two," Kai yawned then passed out.

"Night," Wyatt yawned before passing out too.

"Meow, meow, me-e-e-ow" January yawned as well, then began to purr in her sleep about her new life with Kai Hiwatari and his insane but adventures life.

------

Me: Hope you had fun reading! (just had ten packages of Milkyway bars and full of energy from drinking two, two liter bottles of Pepsi)

Max: No more sugar for you

Emily: Speak for yourself

Max: HEY! (face turns red)

Me: At least I can control my sugar rush

Max: Now just wait a minute! (storms out in anger and humiliation)

Me: Well, looks like we hurt his feelings. Read and review people! (goes after Max to appologize) I'M SORRY MAX!


End file.
